


Old Ways

by PrussianInAmerica



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alcohol, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Dominant Boxman, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: Catching someone's attention is an art form that's as unique as a fingerprint. Sometimes it's easier to fall back on an old technique.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Old Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to WIP #564618! So glad you could make it!
> 
> I started this when I was too tipsy to work on the ShadowBox sequel like a week ago. I promised to throw whatever I got done that night into my WIP folder and work on it after I finished some other things, but then Ed gave me ideas and I've been working on it since. Oops.
> 
> EDIT 12/11/19: Just added a bit from the beginning of chapter two to the end of chapter one. Makes a better bookend, I think.
> 
> EDIT 1/13/2020: I may or may not have commissioned the lovely spicystrega to draw PV-Blast. If I did it would look like [this](https://twitter.com/ianwritesfic/status/1215857708294909952?s=21) and I would be utterly in love with it!

_Cob, what did I do?_

Venomous wasn’t sure how the box on his bed was managing to seem quite so menacing, but there it was. Menacing. With its tissue paper lining and perfectly tailored contents.

He needed a drink.

Well, now that he could stand to look at himself, he had to admit he still looked good in these. He didn’t… fill them out… as much as he _had_ , but it wasn’t like he didn’t keep in shape. He just had to hope Boxman also thought he looked good. Instead of like some poser.

Maybe just another quick drink. Or two.

Or he could just finish off the bottle. Wasn’t more than about two-thirds left.

Man, when had these boots become so hard to walk in? He hadn’t thought the last few years had been so hard on his coordination, but apparently it was shot to hell. He’d just sit down for a few minutes. Maybe the room would stop swaying, then.

* * *

_Come t mu rom_

_Nee d y ou_

The messages were only _just_ decipherable, and they were vague. But if PV needed him for something this late it must be important! Boxman was shedding his coat and on his way to Venomous’ room before he could begin to question it further.

If he’d known what he was walking into, though…

He probably would have been faster.

“Boxxsssy! You came!” PV was sitting on the ground at the foot of his bed, loosely holding an empty bottle of cider by the neck.

[Dressed as Laserblast.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/979c73080725bef5eb02141cdbd193ed/7bb93bbae4dd91d1-80/s500x750/2f6e4cc86b18b0b8088fa1080d51f857d705713d.jpg)

“Heya, PV, are you, uh, alright?” Boxman tried not to stare, he really did, but his partner’s clothes were never this revealing or form fitting. Also, something about the outfit was… He wasn’t really sure, but something about it seemed to _fit_. “Did you… finish that whole bottle?”

“I’m fantasssstic! Don’t I look it, Boxy?” Showing off all his sharp fangs in a wide, picture perfect grin, Venomous leaned back on his palms and puffed out his chest. _Cob_ , something about this was pinging something way back in his brain.

“You look like you should get to bed.” Boxman moved closer and held his hand out to his partner. “Here, I’ll help–” Once he had a good grip on PV’s hand, he was pulled off his feet and into the other villain’s lap.

As he tried to get his bearings back, Venomous mouthed along his neck. “Bed sssounds fabulouss, Boxy, but I think we can have a nice time right here for now.” The hand bracing his back was slowly inching its way down.

“Prof–” Boxman cut himself off with a moan as Venomous nipped a sensitive spot. “PV, wait…”

“Want you,” Fingers picked at his shirt buttons, muddling through them best as Venomous could in his impaired state.

And that was the problem, wasn’t it? PV was so far gone that those usually dexterous fingers couldn’t work a simple button without fumbling it four or five times. How could Boxman let him do anything he might regret? How could he take advantage of his partner like that?

Boxman batted Venomous’ hands away and pushed the professor’s chest until he leaned back against the side of the bed, whining softly.

“ _I_ want you in this bed. Now.” He stood and stepped back to give PV space, hands on his hips as he tried to look serious.

“Boxy–”

“ _Now_ , PV.”

Venomous bit his lip on a moan and scrambled up onto the bed. He laid back across the comforter, twisting his fingers into it and squeezing his legs together. “Boxy, _please…_ ”

Boxman looked him over, gnawing on his lip a little while he thought of what to do next. He clearly couldn’t leave – who knew how much Venomous had really drank – but his partner was a bit of a handful like this. It’d be better if he could put him to sleep somehow…

“Open your pants, PV. I want to see you.” Though it was enough watching him do anything Boxman told him to. He struggled with the belt a minute, and if Boxman didn’t think it would have been counterproductive for what he was going for he’d have helped.

With a sigh of relief, Venomous released his cock– er, _cocks_ from those skintight – but surprisingly restrictive – pants. They twitched against each other, bobbing a little in the air. PV moved to touch them before visibly rethinking and dropping his hands back to the bed, squirming and watching Boxman.

“Are you waiting for an invitation? Go on; show me what you like, baby.”

The first touch had Venomous practically melting into the bed, moaning loudly. Before long he was stroking himself in earnest, one hand around both cocks with the other twisted into his hair.

“ _Boxman…_ ”

“Perfect,” Boxman climbed into bed next to the Professor. He told himself it was to keep a better eye on him, not to get a better view. “You just keep that up.”

“ _Touch me_ …”

“I think I’ll wait a bit. For research purposes. Maybe if you do well enough you’ll get a present.”

The hand in Venomous’ hair untangled itself and reached for the other man. “Please, Boxy…”

Boxman pushed the hand away. “Hands on your own work, PV.” Venomous whined. “What do you want?”

“Wanna feel your tits,” He panted, staring at Boxman’s shirt which was still hanging partially undone.

Boxman flushed but didn’t cover his chest like he immediately wanted to. “These?” He undid another couple buttons and tried to squeeze his pecs together with his upper arms. He felt ridiculous, but PV moaned and stroked himself faster so it must not have looked that bad.

“Wanna suck them, Boxy, make you feel _good_ … Wanna fuck them and mark you up… Want everyone to know you’re _mine_.”

 _Cob_ , his face was burning up. All of Venomous’ attention was squarely on him, which he used to think he would love but now it was making him dizzy. Or maybe that was because all the blood in his body was in one of two places.

“Want you to fuck me so, _oh B-Boxy,_ fuck me so hard I don’t remember, ha, _any_ of my names,” Venomous spread his legs and braced his feet against the bed, using the new leverage to snap his hips up on every downstroke. “Just wanna know your name, _Boxy_ –” He came, bucking into his own fist as Boxman’s name fell from his lips.

“That was perfect, baby.” Boxman pushed PV’s hair back from his face, dropping a kiss on his forehead because he could. PV leaned into the touches like he’d been starved for them.

Boxman surveyed the damage. Twin streaks had shot over Venomous’ tank top, cutting across the red stripe and ending at his clavicle. As he watched, a forked tongue darted out to clean the side of his mouth where a few stray drops had landed.

“I want you to stay right here and keep your eyes closed while I go get something, okay?”

Venomous nodded and yawned softly as he closed his eyes. Boxman wondered if he even needed to leave the room. He did anyway, to be safe, and waited outside the door for a few minutes before peeking back inside to find his partner sound asleep, snoring gently **.**

He padded to Venomous’ bathroom to _relieve some pressure_ and grab something to clean the other man up. PV would be cranky in the morning if he woke up all gross.

Boxman just hoped that was the only reason he might be in a foul mood.

* * *

Venomous woke up with a pounding headache and the knowledge that he wasn’t wearing what he normally did to bed.

And there was someone else in his bed.

If it wasn’t possible that it would lead to immense pain, his eyes would have comically snapped open as he realized that. They did open, but very slowly in case the room was too bright.

“PV?”

Boxman. Boxman in his bed. After a night he couldn’t remember. Oh cob. He might be sick.

_What did I do?_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on our conversations, I think Ed is probably more excited for the second part. I'm not very far in it. It might be done in time for Christmas. Maybe. We all know how reliable I am.


End file.
